


Hands Held Across Worlds

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Gift Giving, Immaculate Wingblade (Final Fantasy XIV), White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: While travelling with the white-robed figure, Zenos awakes to an odd box at his feet on White Day.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Hands Held Across Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So the [ White Day blog post](https://jp.finalfantasyxiv.com/pr/blog/002957.html) is out...

A large red box wrapped with a green ribbon lay on the metal floor of the airship. That wasn't exactly what Zenos had expected to see after waking up from the oh-so-familiar dream of the burning city, considering that it had most certainly not been there when he had dozed off. 

He nudged it with his foot. It was heavy enough that it hardly moved. 

“Ah,“ a voice that Zenos had grown familiar with over the past few days said, “have you finally woken up?“ The white-robed figure—the self-proclaimed 'loyal hunting dog'— stepped through the door to the airship's cockpit and came to a halt next to Zenos' chair. 

“Did you put this here?“ Zenos asked instead of responding. 

The white-robed figure laughed. “No, I did not. A postmoogle came flitting by and dropped this at your feet, looking rather nerve-wracked. I confess to being a little curious as to how that particular present fit into his bag and how he even carried it, seeing how it's easily several times as big as he was...“ 

“A moogle,“ Zenos said. What folly was this? The 'hunting dog' had certainly not told him everything he knew yet, and might not intend to either, but surely he couldn't expect him to fall for something so ridiculous. How would a postmoogle possibly reach them _here_ , and why would it bother in the first place? 

“Yes, a moogle. 'Tis White Day after all. The look on your face suggests that you are unfamiliar with the concept?“

Zenos didn't answer. If he had already guessed, there was no need to say it, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for talking.

Waking up from his recurring dream always did that to him. 

“Allow me to explain, then. White Day is an Eorzean festivity in which people give presents to those they admire. 'Tis broadly similar to Valentione's Day, but has different origins...“ 

“Get to the point.“ 

“The point is that someone must feel quite strongly about you. This is a White Day gift, delivered by postmoogle, as is tradition.“

Zenos eyed the box again. A gift? But who would have… 

There was only one possibility. 

In a flash, he crouched down on the ground next to the box. There was a card attached to it, white and without embellishments, that simply said, “I've faced many an opponent here in my new hunting grounds. I thought you might appreciate a souvenir I took from one of them.“ 

The paper wrapped around the box could not hope to withstand him. He tore it off in seconds. His friend had sent him a present! Never in a million years would he have guessed how exciting receiving gifts could be, until it actually happened for the first time. He didn't even know what was in the box yet, _and yet_ —

He opened the box. Inside lay a sword unlike any he had ever seen (and he had seen many indeed). Its edges glowed in an ethereal golden light, while the handle appeared to be made of solid gold, though Zenos suspected it was not; a gold handle would make this a ceremonial sword, and he didn't think his friend would send him something so useless. 

The grip fit his hands perfectly when he picked it up, and it had just the right length for him. When he swung it through the empty air, it felt… right. Though this was not the kind of sword he was accustomed to, being rather more broad than the gunblades and katanas he normally favoured, he wanted to use it, bring it to bear against a worthy opponent. Of course, none could ever be as worthy as his friend, but surely there had to be something in this area he could face to get a taste of what this sword was capable of, for when his friend finally returned to his side… 

Ah, but… his friend had sent him this gift, but had not received aught in return from him. That wasn't right. 

“Where can I find these… postmoogles?“ he asked. “And land the airship. I must needs procure something...“ 

“I was under the impression that you would not want any delays on your journey towards your goal.“

“ _Land the airship_ or I'll throw you overboard and do it myself.“ Zenos couldn't bear the thought of his friend thinking he had abandoned them, merely because he hadn't _known_ he could send them a gift like that. Especially not after receiving such a grand offering from them. 

A sufficient tribute to match it was needed. Where could he find something like that here?

The airship shuddered slightly as it descended. It would touch ground soon, and then he was free to roam. Mayhap there was an eikon-summoning tribe nearby. He had heard that they often left behind trophies, or rare materials to be used in crafting exquisite weapons. 

Yes, that would be appropriate. 

_Wait for me, my friend_ , he thought. _This will tide us over until we can meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> It's awkward to write about Whiterobes because I think he's Venat but there is every chance I could be wrong so I don't want to _call_ him that yet. 
> 
> 5.3 now please.


End file.
